


After

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Lily continue a conversation that they never complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiralove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chiralove).



> Written on 25 July 2008 in response to [chiralove](http://chiralove.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Lily: "forgive and forget."_

He was sure of it: Lily was prepared to forgive and forget. Why else would she have hung back to fall into step with him? As they made their way down the corridor, she listened to him, not pulling away when his arm brushed hers.

Severus' chest tightened.

"I can't like it, Sev. They're no good for you."

Sighing, Severus tried to explain what it was like, being in Slytherin—being poor and impure, in his house—and Lily listened, but he could tell she remained unconvinced. 

"Still . . . ."

"Don't you miss me?" he asked, his voice a little too high for his liking.

Lily ducked into a tapestry covered alcove and pulled Severus with her. "You know I do, but think of life after Hogwarts. Are those the sort of people you want to—"

"Things are changing, Lily," Severus interrupted, trying to breathe normally while standing so close to her, to breathe at all when the only thing he wanted was to— "If I don't get on well with my housemates . . . ."

"Yes?"

"How could I hope to protect you?"

Lily closed her eyes and bit her lower lip before opening them again and staring at Severus in exasperation. 

"What?"

"I don't want your protection, Sev, I want—damn. We—we'd best be getting to—"

Without thinking, Severus pushed forward, putting his arms on Lily's shoulders and holding her in place. Her body felt warm and soft against his, and her mouth was open from the gasp his movement had elicited from her.

"Severu—"

" _What_ were you going to say? What do you _want_?"

Lily leant against his chest. Severus thought she might be trembling. 

_Please, Lily. Tell me_.

"After the examination, we should . . . talk. All right?" she said, looking up at him. "I don't want to say this in some musty old alcove."

Leaning down so that his lips were almost touching hers, Severus murmured, "Then I'll wait for you, after, by the lake," before stepping away, and Lily gave him a shy half-smile and darted out of the alcove.

He took several deep breaths to calm himself. He'd meet her. They'd "talk." He'd make her understand. He would.

And Lily would be his.


End file.
